User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Hello Hey TNE, could you look at my walkthrough? Give me feedback if you like it. --Archie 01:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be sure to take a look, once preps are over. : ) 01:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) People's Feelings. Misericorde The topic's name sounds like a Movie Title. Anyway. I posted EXEC_MISERICORDE in the ARM and it actually got amazing reviews: *The melody is soothing. *The lyrics makes people re-think about their actions *The story is simply amazing. *In the surface it's a sad Hymn. In it's depths it's actually hopeful and beautiful. *People loved you and your voice. They also loved the story. This was all got on the ARM Chat. Here is one from the actual Forum, from Geiky. The only other Brazilian there. I agree with all this. I'm just doing this so you know how loved you and your Hymn got so quickly. It seems that they liked the combo we made. I hope we can do this again someday. ^_^ EDIT: As you can guess, Geiky crafted Solitaire in inspiration of your Hymn. :It looks more like a TMO (The Making Of) :P :Anyway. I'm glad ! Oh and guess what happened. See this : :pura_8 @TroisNyxEtienne Was yea ra firle, yorr hymme bautifal hymmnos! :Il y a environ 13 heures via Tween en réponse à TroisNyxEtienne :Retweeté par vous :This guy didn't follow me, but I'm flattered all the same. Anyway, once again, infel yor. ♥ I say we do it ! *highfives RND* 03:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY! You are gathering fans! Next time we need to make a happy Hymn. *Highfives back* 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of the latter half of EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. ? Believe me, that second half is actually so catchy we can stuff Riverdance into it. :D But consider that I won't have access to percussions (that vid is my last practice vid...) 12:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, something like Arphage. The Was yea ra parts always get stucked in my head. I know that you won't be able to play the drums... 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /me mopes in a corner... I have a few hopes during my time in Hertfordshire, but I just hope these ideas get accepted : #Drole de Creepie music video #An item involving Arphage. This is a definite must for all Riverdance fans. :D #And I don't know if I'll be joining the Student Council or UH Philharmonic - there's a good side and a price to pay for each. If I join UH Philly, then I might perhaps be able to suggest a few items (hint hint ^_-). Meanwhile, before we start on the happy song, I have my friend's set of emotes to send to you. 12:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend's set of emotes? 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I see. Well, I gladly accept her emotions. Bur what do you mean by: "The sequence is, mine, hers, perhaps yours and whoever else's, then repeat." 13:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can do BG vocals, though it'll take more files + more work. ;-) I'm willing to do it. 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! I gave up on the Binasphere. Takes to much time to do >.> But the command line is all done. I'm still looping Miserciorde. I've listened to it the whole day. ^_^ No kidding ? o.O 23:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Yeah! Misericorder is great. Also, I finished the first "part" of the song. the happy part. Now I'm of to the sadness. 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Suhweet :D I think I know how to make my Hymmnos voice distinct already. 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering TNE... did you show Symphoric to your friend? I was kinda hoping to get opinion of the person who made up the sad an beautiful story behind the Hymn. But if yu didn't, it's ok. ^_^ 02:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :She saw the lyrics already. Thing is I'' haven't set the thing to music yet...... I'm trying to think of a style. 02:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I see... well... this song gives me a Rhapsody feeling. Going from happy to sad and back to happy, back to sad and finally angry followed by a feeling of doubt and prayer. It's like a Rhapsody made of feelings. But Rhapsodys are hard to make... so... *sigh* 02:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Rebirth Program, EXEC_RE=NAISSANCE/. KH Maps Here are the scenes: *Eyeing the White Rabbit: Sora and Donald are standing; Goofy is on the ground. All are stairing at the Rabbit *Back-to-Back!?: Sora and Donald have their backs on each other in the tent; Goofy looking shocked! *Junior Heros, WHY!?: The trio are dubbed Junior Heros, much to their anger *The Wacky Genie: It's Genie x3! *Just Add Water: The trio, upon entering Atlantica *Treehouse of Horror: While Oogie Boogie mearged with his mannor, Sora and his friends were shacken by the magnatude! *Crushed and Gulped: "How about getting off!?" The trio on top of each other (named after Crush and Gulp, the lackeys of Ripto) *Expect Heavey Showers!: Just after being swallowed by Monstro I would have used my talkbox, but this is easier, y'know! UxieLover1994 15:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:EXEC_SYMPHORIC/.'s introduction is done... Ok.Redeemer & Destroyer 03:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Salut: Partie deux :Good evening! ^_^ maggosh 13:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Wait for me to freshen up, ya ? 00:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ouais, ouais, je comprends. ^_^ maggosh 00:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Au fait ça te dit si je m’entraîne tout d’abord ? J’ignore pourquoi mais ma batterie m’appelle… 02:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay, I can wait...*sigh* maggosh 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Uh...it's getting late over here...I'm going to go to bed soon. See you in the morning? : ) maggosh 06:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. : ) 11:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning! How'd you sleep? maggosh 01:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Slept really well. ^_^ Though I'll have to pay a visit to the British Council today to appeal for them to process my visa faster. We've got tickets for the 15th ; if they tarry, chances are I'd miss my orientation or even worse, my entire course ! 01:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I see...any chance we could talk before then? maggosh 01:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll try login now. 01:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Thank you. : ) maggosh 01:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :You're back?! How did it go? maggosh 02:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not back yet ; I just didn't leave. I have a letter to print and send to the British High Comm, and then, after that, it's back to work until he steps into the house. 02:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see...well, I'll still be waiting. : ) Oh, and there's something I wanted to ask you; what do you think of "rallying" people from other wikis to vote on Featured Articles/Media? maggosh 02:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :*yawn* I'm going to bed, sorry...see you in the morning? maggosh 05:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Evening! I'm up! ^_^ maggosh 13:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'll wait until tomo-hey, what happened to your message?! D: maggosh 13:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh dear...... Wiki failing on me ? I'm retrieving it from the Recent Changes. 14:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well...see you tomorrow, then. ) : maggosh 14:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour! How did you sleep? ^_^ maggosh 01:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Slept really well. I'll have to finish this Journalism work ; it's far from done... But I have some good news. In half an hour, GO SEE MY YT. :D 02:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :D Oh well...tomorrow still, I suppose... maggosh 02:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :How's it going now? maggosh 05:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) All I did was find and separate links. I have the text proper. At least I don't have to source much. As of now, I'm helping out the Twitter issue, and then returning to work... 05:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good evening! I'm up! ^_^ maggosh 12:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey. ^_^ I only just finished the climax of my essay. Oh dear... How's the BBS release coming along ? 15:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can't get it for another few hours, unfortunately. My siblings' first day of school. >_< maggosh 15:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Aaah, I see. How're they finding it ? 15:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's my brother's first year of high school. maggosh 15:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning! ^_^ So, um...are you still busy?maggosh 01:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not, but I'm frustrated with this morning.-__- 04:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh great...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that comment; I didn't want it to lead to this...maggosh 05:10, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It's not you ; it's five unproductive hours in the hospital and in the Transport Dept. I couldn't even get anything done this morning. 05:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh...I thought it was about my comment in that forum... maggosh 05:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning! ^_^ maggosh 01:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour. I just got up a while back ; I'll probably hit the IRC after freshening up. 01:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. See you then! ^_^ maggosh 01:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Evening! ^_^ maggosh 14:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Gooood morning! ^_^ maggosh 02:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 'luuuuu. I'm not at my best today... /me hugs tightly. 02:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Awwww..../me hugs tightly Hope you get better. maggosh 02:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope so too... 02:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just think positive! Okay? maggosh 02:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'll try... 02:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : : ) Don't suppose you could go on MSN? maggosh 02:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope I can, without people actually shaking me off guard and making my morning worse. 02:57, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... maggosh 03:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Evening! I'm up! ^_^ maggosh 14:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Bonjoooour. ^_^ How'd you sleep? maggosh 01:39, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning, again! How'd you sleep? maggosh 01:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Overslept. :P 02:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :So, in other words, trés bien. :P maggosh 02:03, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mm, tu l'as dit. Accent grave, pas accent aigu ! 02:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Je ne sais pas comment faire l'accent grave ... quel que soit. Pourrions-nous parler? maggosh 02:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Pas maintenant ; déjà, je fais tout en retard aujourd’hui… Il faut que je me charge de la page des Staff sur KHFR. 02:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ouais, je comprends...je vous attends. maggosh 02:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Evening. I just got up... maggosh 14:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Bonjoouuur. ^_^ maggosh 00:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? 00:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're...you're really leaving tomorrow? maggosh 00:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) My ticket is scheduled for tomorrow. Problem is, I don't have my visa, neither do I have my documents... and I need them badly. I can't afford to cancel the ticket because if I do, I won't arrive until after the 27th. And my classes start on the 27th. 01:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :*sob* I'm miss you... very much... maggosh 01:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll miss you too. Well, maybe we might be meeting each other after all, but during your morning hours. 01:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Really? So, we'll still be able to talk?? maggosh 01:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I believe so. 01:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :*hugs tightly* Oh, thank you so much! I thought you'd be gone for good! maggosh 02:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the invite TroisOh,how the sea calls 23:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't mention it. 04:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Friends ? Hola, Again! Bon Voyage Checked and replied. 01:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Infel yor ! ♥ 01:57, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Alert How come the gallery at the SW does not work properly? I added pictures of Hunter and a sheep in their aquatic forms for Aquaria Towers, but it came out wrong. It should be more like the pictures on the world pages here (such as Atlantica). Do you know what's going on, TNE? UxieLover1994 10:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :All the wikis' galleries are being changed with the exception of a select few. Even KHFR's gallery is TERRIBLE now. Go see fr:Non-forme (the page for AntiForm) and you'll understand what I mean. 14:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Please Read New Terra Images A last Farewell Featured User box on the main page Please go back to the talk page, I have made a sample one. I'll see if I can get the edit count to work right... HUGE BBS NEWS Editpage. :Why does this come off as not surprising to me ? :P 23:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I've watched 5 hours of it just today. :Knowing me, I'd be spoiled over it by Unbirth when he comes on. 00:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Home again Well, I'm back. School tomorrow. Saw the archive image, and it looks excellent. However, I'd really like it to be the size of my Roxas one, if possible. Otherwise, it's amazing! Can't wait to see the other talk bubble images. Remember that I don't have coding in my sandbox for each emotion template, so you can't just waltz in and place an image like you could with the talk one. I'd still like a more HQ Terranort, YouTube screen if possible, but if you can't get this, the one I have right now is fine. I'll see you soon! Man I can't wait for BBS! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll resize the archive image - 300px perhaps ? The current one is at 200px. I have a larger file at some 1000+ px, but that's for saving to smaller sizes. There's one more Terra talk pic - I'm afraid I have to put one of your pix as a placeholder whilst I find another image. But the Terra theme is largely done. ^_^ 00:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on the size of the Roxas image. I'll look at 300px, though. I can't wait to see the finished theme! Please hurry! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Revamp Okay, Let's Finish This Title. I just beat BBS yesterday 100%, so I think now we should do the same with Terra-ing. Then we can put that aside for good (until I ask for an epic Vanitas theme... just kidding :P). I'll transition what I can as soon as I get the images and such, and if I need help beyond that, I'll ask. Okay? Love and blessings, - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Twitter List You forgot Bluer... but that's ok. I'll ping Bluer right away with the names so that he can create a page. 02:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. We can attract potential announcers, each with their own style, though we must make a reminder not to overdo it. :P Something which I'm guilty of, sometimes. 02:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Check Bluer's talk page. 02:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) /me thinks....... 04:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Aide Subpages again Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... Terra Theme - New Screens Question Can I ask you something? On a Wiki is it necessary to have a separate page for every mission in a game (hint hint the Sly Wiki)? Because I told them it looks a mess because all the articles are stubs. I told them to merge it into a category thing like since every place is like a Bosses place or a country like Italy I said do it like France (in France article) Mission 1 or you know something organized. —''Marexl''''is''''Mare'' 18:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) If each mission in a game needs an article, then they should at least provide : #An image of the mission proper. #A time frame, i.e. when the event takes place, what it comes after. #Who it involves. That having said, a story section is needed. #The goal. #How it's done, i.e. strategy, and it has to be spoilerific as possible. #MOAR pictures. At least, this is from what we're practising over here, and to apply it on Sly - why not ? ;-) If they can't come up with all this, then the best option is to merge it on one page, akin to the Reaction Commands, each mission having its own section. But be warned, the page risks being long. 10:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Talkbubble help Hey TNE!!! Salut TNE, juste un petit message pour te dire que je suis maintenant sur le Tekken Wiki Anglophone et que tu y est invité emmène tes amis en plus grand nombre. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre un peu de couleur sur le site car IL N'Y A AUCUNE TALK BUBBLE!!! Si tu pourrais m'aider ce serais très gentil de ta part!Ah oui, si tu serais capable de faire des avatar de toute les émotions de Snow (de Final Fantasy 13) se serais super.Merci!--Hotdragon 295 22:40, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Je vais y jeter un œil. Oh et pour les émotions, si tu peux trouver les écrans que tu veux utiliser, ce serait bien. ^_^ Je peux me servir du render officiel, mais ce ne ferait qu’une seule image. À moins que ça te dit si je pique tous les écrans de Snow depuis l’article sur lui… :Pour la talkbox, tu copies le code qui se trouve dans – (NOTE : SANS RIEN CHANGER !) et tu le sauvegardes dans une page de ta préférence sur le wiki Tekken. Pareil pour tout ce qui se trouve dans . Si t’as besoin d’aide avec le code et tout, tu me le dis. 13:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Essai dans prendre le plus sur larticle à Snow.-- 22:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :OK, je vais m'en charger. 02:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) TNE IM BACK! question about the mirage arena(world) i want to know can disney bosses be fought in mirage arena in birth by sleep Kingdomcode 01:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :This is something I'm not sure... If I watch the live playthrough on justin.tv, I should be able to answer that question. 02:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC That thing How do I make... Thanks to my "stalker" eye I could catch a mistake. I think it's supposed to be: (yoursighere) Although... I'm not sure. I'll find it our right now with this sig. :It seems to work ; the new one is showing up. 01:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello there. My name is Hikaru but I go by TheLightningspirit78 on Youtube. I am a huge fan of the Kingdom Hearts series and have loved it for many years. I am also a Let's Player on Youtube and I have successfully completed a Let's Play of Kingdom Hearts Final Mix along with a very close personal friend of mine who is also a big Kingdom Hearts fan. I have also successfully completed 2 other Let's Plays on Youtube and I am currently working on a few other projects. For my next Let's Play I plan to do the newly released Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep along with my friend which shall begin sometime in early October. My friend will co commentate with me throughout the Let's Play's entirety but the project will be hosted on my channel alone. I would greatly appreciate it if you would consider affiliating my Let's Play channel for this project and hopefully others to come as I do plan on Let's Playing Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix sometime next summer. Thank you for reading my proposal and considering me for affiliation. Thank you very much for your time, ~TheLightningspirit78 Here is the link to my Youtube account: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheLightningspirit78?feature=mhum If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to contact me through a Personal Message on Youtube. :I shall say yes ; though I'll need feedback from the rest of the Staff. It isn't often that we get LPers doing Final Mixes. ^_^ 04:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I am leaning towards yes. BLUER一番 05:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Some images for talk images... if you have the time Disney voice actors in Birth by Sleep What I am about to bring up is an issue I discussed with User:Chitalian8, who directed me to you. Anyway, I noticed that there have been debates regarding the roles that some of the credited Disney voice actors play in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, some less obvious than others. This started as something of a personal dilemma for me, so I decided to chart out all the actors based on which of the three main characters' scenarios they were credited in, and what characters they were able to appear in, as shown by the overly-elaborate table below that contains every character who appears in the story (sans Winnie the Pooh and Tigger since they only appear on the Command Board). In the end, I noticed that four voice actors (Barbara Dirickson, André Sogliuzzo, Stephen Stanton, and Gina Tuttle) end up not having any listed roles. I tried Googling them for any backrounds they may have had for voicing Disney characters. Even though this is original research, I came to the following conclusions: #Dirickson had once portrayed Flora in the 2007 film Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, even though she was portrayed by Susanne Blakeslee in Kingdom Hearts II. Notably, however, Blakeslee appeared in the film as well, but voiced the film's narrator rather than reprising her role as Flora. In the end, I believe it may be possible that the same may apply to the game as well. #Tuttle is known to have played Anastasia in Disney read-along books. Curiously, IMDb (which I do not list as a reliable source) lists her as doing the same for the recent animated films, even though Tress MacNeille was clearly credited in those films themselves. Even more curious was that I actually managed to contact one "Gina Tuttle" and questioned her about the role she had in the game, to which she replied she had "no clue." This has led me to wonder whether or not she was the right "Tuttle," though I did find her e-mail information on her website. #I am stuck on Sogliuzzo and Stanton. I figured they might have played two of the Seven Dwarfs, since I am uncertain on the authenticity of some of the actors who voice the majority of them, and that there are accounts that Stanton is the current official voice of Happy (with Corey Burton as Grumpy and Bob Joles as Sneezy being the only others confirmed). Also, there have been accounts that Stanton is currently the official voice of the dwarf Happy. It is my understanding that there are some additional voices, particularly the "announcements" that are made in the Deep Space world. However, that only complicates matters for me. For your consideration, or at least for use as a guide, below is the chart I came up with using the information on which actor plays which character as we currently know them to be, and in which scenario they appear. I hope this will be taken into consideration. Immblueversion 18:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hello there. Here is the picture that you needed. :) If you need me to change the picture or edit it in anyway please let me know. Thank you ~TheLightningspirit78 :Thanks ^_^ I'll get to editing after my usual night routine. 12:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Dont delete my coment! I dont care if u dont like my comment that gave u no right to delete it and they do look alike ok maybe thay dont to u but they do to me thats your opinion! 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC)13Keyblades Nevermind my com has prob,s sorry.Im just gonna delete this comment. :Not a chance. 15:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Heyy